Autumn
by Gabubu
Summary: Korra likes Tahno. Korra likes Iroh. How she obtains both, at once. Tahnorroh. Tahno/Korra/Iroh Told in fun-sized snippets.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for/inspired by lovelydangerousdear. This is tahnorroh Tahno/Korra/Iroh II, and my idea of how it went from Korroh and Tahnorra to Tahnorroh, in snippets.**

* * *

This situation was awkward. Every part of it. Korra steeled herself, ready for the onslaught of slight embarrassment and the dancing tint across her face. It wasn't her fault, really. She wasn't good at this sort of thing. A white lotus sentry and a pair of bending brothers reminded her of it quite frequently, whenever she glanced at a guard around her home or tuned into the goings-on of the arena. Even when she caught a glimpse of Asami. Korra decided to let those memories rest– temporarily, at least– as she stalked with purpose toward Narook's Noodlery.

The sun's descent had been long and colorful, and the plain aftermath slowly lit up with the movements of a quickly-moving firebender along a line of streetlamps. A quiet Monday evening commenced, as the Avatar's headache from a rude awakening around 9 am pounded in the background– nearly forgotten in the tumble of the day but resurfacing as she stood before noodles teeming with more than seaweed.

Briefly, staring up silently at Narook's wooden structure, she wondered if it would go down in flames or like a bloated whale, overstuffed with water. Inside, the General of the United Forces neatly sat at a table for two, sipping regally at tea in a plain blue cup– concealing a grimace– a grimace being a slight downturn of his lips. Narook's wasn't a tea shop. The table next to the general– also for two– contained a leaning, posing Tahno– foppish hair gelled into perfection.

Korra entered the noodlery and both men raised their eyes to meet with her's. She carefully looked at nothing.

* * *

**There are two or three more snippets I'll write eventually. Reviews make glitter shoot out of my eyeballs like laser vision which I use to attack criminals. **And yeah, Howrra is a dry docked ship here, although that's just from me, not Fanon. I couldn't resist.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope no one's OOC here. D8 I tried. Also, beginning re-written because it was awkward.  
**

**This chapter, chronologically, occurs before Chapter 1.  
**

* * *

Finally, she found him. Tahno no longer frequented Narook's or the Arena's training rooms, and his address remained a mystery to her. Korra didn't want to be creepy, so didn't she exert power over the City and simply look up his residence.

There was no valid reason for her to search for him around town, unsure if the areas overlooking bodies of water were too inappropriate a place to search for a waterbender whose connection with La lay broken.

But that was where he was: leaning against the ornate railing of a viewing platform alongside a busy harbor– arms indenting to the angles and curves of the motif.

Korra paused. Originally, she planned to punch his shoulder and tell him to hold still while she did her avatar duties, but she found that method too intrusive to his current semi-meditative state. Not usually one to care about intruding on others, she approached him anyway.

"Uhvatar," he stated. His eyes never left the crashing waves. Korra raised a brow at him.

"I lost my bending, too." she started. He momentarily flickered his eyes to her face. The waves sloped out and in, in and out.

A pause: Tahno sighed. "They left me, you know." The Avatar only looked, expectant. "My... friends. They all left the moment Amon touched me." Abandonment by others a foreign concept, Korra looked at the wolfbat with eyes laced with pity, a frown crossing her lips.

Tahno ignored her for a time, focusing on the ocean once more, simultaneously ignoring the shouts of crew members hoisting packages and crates from sea to land. Korra's fists clenched and unclenched in frustration.

"Just let me give you back your bending," she ventured. He didn't turn toward her this time, his response a dismissive scoff. Her brows furrowed. "You don't want to bend again?" she asked, nearing annoyance.

"I do, Uhvatar. La is still beautiful, but she won't respond to me. Tui is completely gone." a lost sort of pain slipped behind the words, waiting to be discovered.

"Tahno. I know. I–"

"Lost your bending once. Yes. The entire world knows, Uhvatar." he dismissed her.

"So you don't want your bending back? Is that why you're–" she was getting frustrated.

Finally, he turned fully toward her, not just in face or head or upper body. He physically removed himself from the railing and turned his body toward her: "I'll let you give it back," –she brightened and prepared her stance– "but not yet," a smirk crept into his voice, a glimmer of his former self. Korra pouted.

* * *

**I'm feeling iffy about the last paragraph, but less iffy than before this revision. :D  
**

**I've decided on a total of 6 snippets. I hope it comes together nicely. ; A ; Reviews make me transform into a puddle of half-melted pumpkin ice cream. **


End file.
